


this isn't how debriefing works

by rhysgore



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Trans Male Character, Wound Fucking, autassassinophilia, mentioned necrophilia, robot gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: #244: "Some good ol Guro- Preferably Raiden getting a pretty bad stomach wound fucked by Sam because he convinced/seduced him into it."well.





	this isn't how debriefing works

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xarilin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xarilin/gifts).



> thank you for this prompt, it's so [chef's kiss]
> 
> don't try this at home

Heavy. God, Raiden’s body was heavy. As agile and flexible as he looked in combat, he was still around 300 pounds of artificial muscle, titanium bone, and armor plate, and Sam was quickly finding that even with his own high-powered cyborg body, carrying him was no easy task.

 

Especially when he kept _squirming._

 

“Could you please stay still?” He grumbled at Raiden, who was lying in his arms, staring up at Sam with a dreamy, not quite there look on his face. The absent expression was worrying, to say the least, especially given the fact that Raiden’s hands were currently pressed against a gaping red gash in his abdomen, a huge, ugly wound that was steadily leaking artificial blood and threatening with every second to let Raiden’s equivalent of guts spill out of him. “I really, really don’t want to drop you.”

 

“It’s not _that_ bad,” Raiden said, sounding way too upbeat for someone who’d been recently stabbed to the point of near-disembowelment. He wiggled again, and Sam pulled him closer, the frown on his face growing as he tried to prevent any further injury from being done.

 

The mission had been going fine. It had been going better than fine- they’d pulled off the infiltration part without a hitch, nabbed the necessary files, and nearly gotten out just as quickly as they’d gotten in. _Nearly_ being the operative word, because instead of their escape route being unoccupied, as the intel had said it would be, there just _happened_ to be a patrol passing through. Around five heavily armored cyborgs, plus two UGs, none of which were particularly happy to see them.

 

Dispatching them had been going fine, too, until Raiden had taken a sword to the stomach, the vibrating steel penetrating him so deeply the armor on the other side of his body had bulged outwards with the threat of splitting open. It hadn’t gone all the way through- but when it had been ripped out, it had left a messy cut about the length of Sam’s hand, from his wrist to the tip of his middle finger, pink and dripping.

 

Sam swallowed in relief when they finally reached the extraction point. It was just a matter now of keeping Raiden from bleeding out until they could get him proper medical care. He sighed in relief as he put down the heavy cyborg, propping Raiden up against a nearby piece of rubble and settling in beside him, legs twisted like a pretzel.

 

“How long until the helicopter gets here?” Raiden asked, a note of lucidity back in his voice as he leaned back against the stone, hands still pressed to his stomach.

 

“I don’t know. An hour, maybe.” The bleeding seemed to have slowed somewhat, to a sluggish trickle rather than the steady flow it had been earlier. Sam hoped that was a good sign.

 

“Good. Then we have time.”

 

“Wh-” Sam didn’t get to ask Raiden what he meant by that, because in the next moment, Raiden had surged forwards to kiss him. His metal teeth clinked painfully against Sam’s, lips and tongue pressing sloppily closer.

 

After the initial shock subsided, Sam came to his senses, shoving Raiden backwards by the shoulders as gently as was possible while still being insistent.

 

“Raiden. What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He glanced furtively down at Raiden’s stomach, checking to make sure the sudden movement hadn’t aggravated the stab wound, and was dismayed to find that Raiden was pressing fingers inside of it. “Hey, stop that!”

 

He tried to pry Raiden’s hands away, to no avail. Raiden seemed determined to worsen the bleeding, laughing softly as he hooked his fingers around the jagged edge of the cut, tugging it open further.

 

“Fuck me,” he said, gasping slightly as the sharp edge of his talon ran over his internal wiring.

 

“Now is _hardly_ the time.” Sam ignored the way Raiden conspicuously spread his legs wider. “You’re seriously injured, in case you didn’t notice.”

 

“Of course I noticed.” Leaning forwards with a dreamy smile affixed once again to his face, Raiden reached a hand outwards to stroke Sam’s cheek, painting his skin with wet red streaks. “That last guard was good for something, at least. Gave you a nice new hole to stick it in.”

 

The movement of his other hand, still probing the inside of his gut, suddenly seemed obscene, and Sam swallowed, looking away. He felt first a rush of disgust, then arousal, then disgust at the thought that something that… _unpleasant_ could be arousing to him. Raiden was- Raiden was literally asking him to _fuck his gaping stomach wound,_ and for some reason, the idea _wasn’t_ an immediate non-starter, at least if the sudden twitch of his cock in his suit had anything to say about it.

 

“I’m not going to- _no,”_ he said, flustered, and Raiden laughed, grabbing him by the jaw. He wasn’t completely himself- Sam could tell by the rasp in his voice, the casual show of strength in the grip that made his mandible creak, by the amount of _teeth_ in Raiden’s smile.

 

“Why not?” Raiden almost _cooed_ at him, thumb tracing over Sam’s lower lip, prodding itself into his mouth. Sam could taste blood, as salty and iron-flavored as it would be if it were real. “I’m so _wet_ inside- warm and tight, just like a real cunt. Better, I bet. Don’t you want to feel it?”

 

Sam shivered, trying to look away as Raiden fingered himself, moaning as his hand groped his uncomfortably realistic insides. Ironically, his guts looked more human than the outside of his body, the multitude of tubes and wires cushioned by artificial muscle resembling actual intestines, thick and dripping with a shining coat of blood from where they had been- _were_ leaking.

 

“You get to have my pussy every day of the week. What about something new? You can’t tell me you’ve never thought of what it would be like to do it like this.”

 

Sam had seen Raiden’s heart once, while Doktor had been making adjustments to his body. The organ was a simple pump, but it looked uncannily close to the real thing, and Sam had been overwhelmed by the urge to reach out and touch it. He could have held it in his hand without harming Raiden, if he’d wanted to. He could have also killed Raiden easily if he’d chosen to crush it. There was something so strangely _intimate_ about that idea that Sam had to excuse himself, making a hasty exit back to his room where he spent the next fifteen minutes furiously jerking off, squeezing his cock the way he’d imagined squeezing Raiden’s heart.

 

Something on his face must have given away some detail of his shameful fantasy, because Raiden laughed again, leaning forwards to pepper kisses along his jaw, licking off his own blood as he did.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Sam said, weakly, voice slightly muffled by Raiden’s thumb depressing his lip.

 

_“Liar,”_ Raiden replied, softly. “It isn’t like you could, anyways- the last time I checked, your dick isn’t made out of vibrating steel. Unless you got an upgrade that I don’t know about…” Pulling his hand back, he reached for Sam’s crotch, groping him through his codpiece with a curious frown. “Feels the same to me. Not that that’s a disappointment.” The expression on his face reverted back to a sly kind of want, grin baring far too many teeth as he felt a distinct solidness behind the armor.

 

“Just because my body isn’t an HF blade doesn’t mean it can’t do damage.” Sam didn’t try to extract Raiden from his groin, letting him paw to his heart’s content. “Raiden, you were nearly disemboweled today. This isn’t- even if I can’t _kill you,_ it’s not safe.”

 

“But I want it anyway. And so do you.”

 

Raiden kissed the corner of Sam’s mouth, a chaste gesture that was thoroughly at odds with everything he was suggesting. His lip vibrated with a moan as he pushed into his wound, guts making a wet squelching sound as he played around in them, a noise that wasn’t unlike the sound of them actually fucking. Swallowing, Sam felt his cock twitch again.

 

This shouldn’t have been a turn-on.

 

“I know you do. And I don’t mind. Want you to use me,” Raiden breathed against his cheek, voice thick and raspy. He traced along the lines of Sam’s suit, tip of his finger brushing over the catch of his codpiece. “You don’t have to worry about hurting me because I _want_ you to make it hurt.”

 

This really, _really_ shouldn’t have been a turn-on.

 

Raiden laughed in delight as powerful thighs straddled his left leg in one fluid movement, Sam’s body resting squarely on his hip, chest pressing him backwards into the rubble he was leaned against.

 

“Finally,” he said, smug smirk only on his face for a few seconds before Sam leaned in to kiss him breathless. “Took longer- mm- than I expected for you to, _ah,_ come around.”

 

“Shut up, before I realize how stupid an idea this is and call the whole thing off.” His left hand joined Raiden’s inside of his stomach, feeling out the injury. The exposed guts were warm and squishy under his fingers, staining his exoskeleton cherry red, and Raiden moaned as he was stroked from the inside.

 

“We’d better hurry up,” he said, undoing the clasp in Sam’s armor, drawing his cock out and giving it a few firm pulls, careful not to catch his claws on the sensitive skin. “Gonna be extracted soon. If people see you with your dick in my stomach, they might make some _assumptions.”_

 

Raiden gasped slightly as Sam’s other hand fumbled with his own codpiece, slipping it loose and stroking the little slit underneath. There was nothing particularly fancy about his equipment today- a small hole, self-lubricating, nothing too special, but it still felt good when Sam stretched him out none too gently on two metal fingers. He squirmed, tightening his grip on Sam’s shaft, egging him on.

 

“You _are_ going to fuck me for real some time today, right?” Rolling his eyes, Sam shifted forwards a little further, the head of his cock dipping just inside of Raiden.

 

“I’ll remind you of this the next time you call _me_ impatient,” he grumbled, watching with hunger as Raiden spread the red, dripping slit open, pulling back armor and artificial muscle to fully expose himself. Carefully- despite everything, he still didn’t want to cause Raiden undue harm- he pushed closer, savoring the warm, wet feeling that enveloped his cock bit by bit. He groaned in tandem with Raiden as he bottomed out, belly pressed against Raiden’s.

 

It felt… _different._ Messier than his pussy, for sure, squishy pseudo-intestines sliding over him with every small movement either one of them made. The adrenaline high, the spine-chilling, constant thought of _oh god, I’m fucking his stomach,_ the look of pure, blissed-out pleasure in Raiden’s eyes all hit him immediately, making his blood surge in his veins.

 

“Oh,” he choked out, hips hitching. _“Oh.”_

 

“Hha- told you-” Raiden smiled at him, pupils dilated enough to make his eyes appear almost black. He looked like he was high- he might have felt like it too, brain pumping chemicals through him in a way it definitely wasn’t supposed to in reaction to something like this. “Come on. G-give it to me.”

 

He wrapped his hands around Sam’s back, fingers digging into the armor over his shoulders. Sam couldn’t feel them outside of an insistent, dragging pressure, but the sentiment, the demand for him to _keep going,_ came across perfectly fine. With a nod, he pulled back, groaning at the feeling of everything moving around him as he did so, soft and clinging to his achingly hard shaft.

 

“Are you feeling-” Sam swallowed, trying to maintain his composure. “You okay?”

 

“Just- god, just _move.”_ Recklessly disregarding his own physical wellbeing, Raiden squirmed forwards, trying to get Sam to fuck him the way he wanted. “Worry about all of that later.”

 

The feeling of Raiden’s insides shifting around Sam was too much to resist, and he _whimpered_ as he shoved inside again, a sentiment that Raiden echoed as his talons left scores in Sam’s armor. Arousal was mixing with the post-mission high, making both of them tear at each other, hungry and desperate for more. Desperate for skin-to-skin contact- pulling Sam down by the neck, Raiden kissed him again and again, swallowing the moans Sam made as he canted his hips forwards in rough, uneven thrusts.

 

It was messy. Blood sloshed over Sam’s cock and dribbled down his thighs, he was fairly certain Raiden was drooling into his mouth, and the position he was in was guaranteed to make his legs cramp up later, but he didn’t _care._ From the sounds he was making and the way his body greedily arched up into every thrust, Raiden didn’t either.

 

“You like it that much, huh?” Sam gritted out as he moved. Metal fingers twitched inside of Raiden, way eased by how wet he was.

 

“Oh- _fuck_ yes.” The words were rasped out against his cheek, sloppy and slurred and so _very_ pleased. One of the hands on Sam’s back moved to his hair, twisting in the long strands and yanking, pulling his head back so Raiden could bite along his jaw.

 

“Mm, is there- is there any p-part of you that you wouldn’t let me use like t-this?” He was on the verge of coming, balls tensing up as his movements became even less coordinated, an irregular humping motion that produced filthy, wet noises every time Sam pressed in, cock sliding through Raiden’s internal organs with all the delicacy of a freight train colliding head-on with a brick wall. “Wouldn’t let me- _shit-_ use as a personal cocksleeve?”

 

With a near-delirious sounding laugh, Raiden kissed him again, biting his lip hard enough to split it, lapping up the blood that oozed down Sam’s chin.

 

“No,” he gasped, pulling closer. Their armor screeched as metal plates rubbed over each other, grating noise drowned out by the sound of moans, flesh on something that wasn’t quite flesh. “Feels so good. I’d let you r-rip me apart, fuck whatever’s left.”

 

When Sam looked at him, his stomach fluttered in a combination of panic and arousal at the sight of Raiden’s smile having widened into a feral, toothy grin.

 

“I’d let you _break_ me,” Raiden growled, laugh a twisted snarl that grew breathy as he neared completion. “Use me. Wreck me. Ruin me. F-fucking- I’d let you _kill me.”_ He arched his back, grinding down on the fingers inside of his pussy and Sam’s cock still moving in and out of his intestines. “Kill me. K-kill me and use my corpse to warm your cock.” He bucked his hips, desperate. “Anything. _Anything.”_

 

He closed his eyes, and his body shook and writhed against Sam’s, mouth in an o-shape as he came with a shout that echoed off the piles of rubble surrounding them, from two fingers inside of him and Sam’s cock battering his guts. It was _loud,_ too- Sam counted his blessings that the extraction point was over a mile away from the site of the mission.

 

“Good,” Raiden murmured, rocking his body against Sam’s. “You always know how to make it hurt.”

 

Maybe it was just the light, maybe it was Sam’s sex-addled mind playing tricks on them, but when Sam next looked at him, his eyes looked _red,_ pupils slitted. For a moment, Sam felt afraid. His heart hammered with the realization that he’d never been control, not for a single second. The burst of fear made his hips jerk, and he collapsed forwards, moaning as he came around where Raiden’s liver would have been if he’d had a real one. It knocked the wind out of him, and he laid on top of Raiden as he tried to catch his breath, feeling a similar rumble of artificial lungs beneath him, Raiden’s chest rising and falling against his own.

 

Raiden’s hand moved down, fingers intertwining around his. It was such an intimate, chaste gesture that Sam couldn’t help but laugh, a quiet, tired sound that Raiden echoed, body trembling with it.

 

“God,” he muttered into Raiden’s ear, once he’d quieted down and regained his breath. “We’re fucked up, aren’t we?”

 

“You say that like you wouldn’t do this again,” Raiden said, with the subtle smugness in his voice of a man who knew he was absolutely right. kissing him softly on the cheekbone. “Ah. I think I hear the helicopter.”

 

_“Shit.”_

 

As quickly as he could manage without hurting Raiden, Sam pulled out, wiping as much blood off of his rapidly softening dick as he could before strapping his codpiece back on. Raiden reattached his own, before sticking two fingers into his stomach again, smiling faintly.

 

“Messy,” he admonished. The inside of his wound looked faintly pink, blood mixing with Sam’s cum, and Sam tried not to wince as it dripped out of him.

 

“Sorry,” he said, scratching his head sheepishly. There wasn’t really much he could do about that right now, except hope that it wasn’t _too_ obvious.

 

Soon, the sound of the rotor overhead drowned out anything else as the helicopter reached the LZ. Sam lifted Raiden again, carrying his still-heavy but now immensely satisfied boyfriend inside, where he was promptly taken out of Sam’s care to have his stomach looked at, Doktor fussing over the wound.

 

“You really should take better care of yourself,” he admonished, pulling on latex gloves to examine it closer. “Something like being stabbed should not be fatal by itself, but there’s evidence of additional tissue damage on top of the initial injury.” Carefully, he pried layers of artificial muscle back with a pair of medical tweezers. _“Mein Gott,_ Raiden, it looks like someone took a battering ram to your insides. What on earth were you doing…?”

 

Abject horror froze Sam in place as Doktor’s gaze travelled from Raiden to him, looking up and down his body, and pausing when he settled on Sam’s crotch, the conspicuous smearing of blood around his codpiece. Doktor was a smart man- there was no way he hadn’t put two and two together already, and Sam just hoped he wasn’t in for too significant of a lecture. It hadn’t even been _his idea._

 

“I will have to run significant maintenance,” Doktor said, stiffly. To his credit, he looked about as mortified as Sam felt, deliberately avoiding the eyes of both other men. “And, um. _Clean you._ When we return to my lab, of course.”

 

“Thanks, Dok,” Raiden replied. For once, he wasn’t the most aggressively self-conscious person in the room, although given Doktor’s twitching eyelid and the fact that Sam wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment, that wasn’t a particularly difficult feat. Doktor stood, still stiff, and took a seat on the opposite side of the helicopter bed, arms crossed, thin lips pursed in a tight line. The rest of the flight was spent in uncomfortable silence.

 

A few days later, after Raiden had been properly fixed up, he was sent back to Sam with a few packages of condoms, a detailed diagram of the inside of his body, and a note- short, sweet, and to the point.

 

> _If you ever consider doing something like_ that _again, at least be smart enough to use protection. I will_ not _be removing semen from Raiden’s abdominal cavity again, thank you very much._
> 
>  
> 
> _Doktor_


End file.
